User talk:Primer21
Welcome! Hi Primer21 -- we're excited to have SD Gundam G Generation Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Catherine Munro Hi Primer21 Dh4ms here, this is first time for me to contribute and translate japanese in a wiki. I'll try my best to help with this wiki. Please let me know if there's are any mistake I made >..< my apologies oops sorry i deleted your character format sample. anyway i put it back. sorta Yami Inju 07:56, September 3, 2009 (UTC) done some pilots 8th ms (all, but norris and sanders pilots level 1) 0080(all) crossbone(all) g gundam (most, 4 shuffle members not included) wing (all) Yami Inju 07:55, September 3, 2009 (UTC) original pilots btw can we put pix on those guys? its always bothered me i know none of them, yet i use em. i saw a pic here http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/genmessage.php?board=959199&topic=50858257 Yami Inju 07:57, September 3, 2009 (UTC) pix i just tried and make it ok. anyway edit away. did og. ivan,billy and doc are lvl 1. claire and ernst have no last skill yet. how do you find out a unit's exchange rate? do you know cima's(0083) 1st skill? Yami Inju 13:04, September 3, 2009 (UTC) space mayfly IIRC cima was called space mayfly in the series/ova. Yami Inju 01:51, September 4, 2009 (UTC) how do you add contents? like in the og section? i was thinking of arranging by group like 00 page 1.1 meisters 1.2 crew 2.1 Union 2.2 Human Reform 3.1 etc as there are too many pilots per page. same with the other main gundam series also, maybe we could add a signature MS to the pilot pages? like char79 zakuII, or gelgoogM to cima, etc. Yami Inju 07:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Anyone up to translate the manual? I can scan all the pages; someone can do basic translations, and I can organize everything in Photoshop and make it look good for the site. Having the manual translated could be a big help for people using this wiki. I got her name from Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 game True Name I got her name from Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 game Some Questions Hey, new here. I was just looking around, but are you guys porting data from the japanese wiki here: http://srwzwiki.com/ggenewars/? It seems like the original characters section also has inconsistent formatting, such as the Lvl. tag and such. Well anyway hello, and thanks for setting this up. - I think some people are translating from the japanese wiki while some people are getting info straight from the game. I'm working on the characters section, everything before V Gundam has every character and everything formatted and consistent, even if not all of the information is present. I'm slowly moving forward through the section, but RL takes a priority. Fizzmaister 20:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) New Template I'd like to propose a new template for the characters pages. I've edited The Blue Destiny, the Yuu Kajima entry now uses my template rather than the site recommended one. I think it looks a lot better than the current one, plus it is more readable than the current one. Fizzmaister 09:09, December 7, 2009 (UTC)